Death Won't End Me Because Of You
by tophaintweak
Summary: Kashino is picked to go into the Front Lines, Leaving Ichigo and their only child back at home. And War has no mercy, so will Kashino survive or will Ichigo get that letter saying that her husband isn't coming home? maybe a oneshot


**A/N: Hello there everyone, this is my first story for Yumeiro Patissiere so please no flames and I am thinking I should make this a oneshot but if you like it I will make a few chapters to it, anyway on with the story!**

_Death Won't End Me Because Of You_

_Chapter 1_

War, that was what he was in the middle of, War. Kashino was a simple baker, he had a wife and one child and his bussines was going well, what more could he ask for?

Well this was defiantly didn't ask for this. Kashino did not ask to be forced to into the Front Lines, and why was he forced?

He was forced because they needed more men, they needed more men to fight off the Americans. So they came up to his door and told him he was going to be apart of the Army.

Kashino could still remember Ichigo's face when she said that she would die if he didn't come back home, Kashino could still remember his little girl's face when she was crying for him not to go.

Kashino had to go, and right now he was standing in a straight line with other soliders, with a riffle in his hands. The General was shouting in their face to bring victory for they country.

"I WANT YOU TO BE THE TRUE MEN YOU ARE , I WANT TO SEE YOUR BEST OUT THERE. I WANT YOU TO PAST YOUR LIMITS, I WANT YOU BRING VICTORY TO YOUR COUNTRY BECAUSE YOUR PEOPLE ARE COUNTING ON YOU" the General shouted as he walked up and down in front of the soliders.

"SIR YES SIR" The soldiers including Kashino replied, their heads up and backs straight. They all ran into the trences but the General held Kashino up.

"What is it Sir?" Kashino asked worriedly, he hoped he wasn't in any trouble of any sort, but the Generals face softened up.

" Don't die out there, you need to come home. They're waiting for you" The General said and walked away. Kashino stared until the man was gone, he knew exactly what the man meant.

Kashino snapped out of it and ran into the trences, The enemey was the first to attack.

A bomb hit and gas was all around making it hard to see, Kashino coughed as he swatted the in attempt to clear the air.

He then took his riffle and started shooting aimlessly, he didn't want to be a killer. He didn't want to be this way.

It stayed like that for 3 hours. Shoot and try not to be shot. That's what Kashino motive was at the time but then he felt a sharp pain enter into his left arm.

He groaned at of pain and put his hand over the wound. He he took his hand away and looked down at his hand, blood. That's what he saw . Blood.

_Damn I got shot, ugh its only my arm, I will be alright. _Kashino thought and dismissed it.

And as he was about to pull the trigger again he felt a sharp pain go into his chest. This time he his the ground , he could feel the pain raising up.

Damn it was hurting him as hell, and it was taking affect. His vision was becoming blurry and his hearing was becoming shorter.

All the could hear was " We've got a man down" and "We have to get him out of here".

Did this mean he was dying? His body was built for this, his body was built to avoid pain. He could feel His body being put on a stretcher, he knew they were going to take him to the First Aid room.

But all he wanted to do was close his eyes, and let sleep take over him. He wanted to put his mind to rest, he wanted to shut down his organs and take a very long sleep.

Then a picture came into his head, the picture of Ichigo and their little girl. The picture was of Ichigo falling while holding a cake and his baby girl laughing.

He then widen his eyes, he didn't want to leave that. He didn't want that picture to be a distant memory.

He wanted to come home to that, he wanted to come back home to his dear Ichigo.

Ichigo was his life, he loved her to bits. He would do anything for her and he didn't want her to find out that he was gone forever.

And to achieve that he wasn't going to let death end him like this. He wasn't going to fall for that trap. He was going to live, he was going to make sure he to see another day.

He then remembered what the General said, _Don't die out there, you need to come home. They're waiting for you._

That's what needed to be , every solider needed to come home and Kashino was not going to let death come in his way.

It's because of Ichigo and his little girl that he was going to see the sun again. And that Sun was his life.

He could feel the stretcher being laid down on the bed and nurses seeking to find the bullet in his body.

Kashino weakly rose his hand and pointed where the bullet shot him. "Here" muttered and dropped his hands.

Once the General heard that Kashino was shot he came up to him. He smiled proudly down at him " You did well son, you did well"

Kashino smiled weakly as the nurses did what they were meant to do .

And the one thing Kashino thought was,

_Death wont end me because of you, Ichigo._

**A/N: And it's done! I hope you liked it feel free to put any reviews and please Favorite, it make me feel special. And if you hink I shoul put more chpaters tell me but if you think it shoud stay a oneshot that's alright.**


End file.
